In the past, many tractors have provided a hydraulic outlet for use by implements which use hydraulic power for operation. Typically, these hydraulic outlets accept hoses from implements to couple through standardized quick connect couplers. Depending upon the nature of the particular needs and applications, these outlets may be coupled and uncoupled several times a day or more.
While these hydraulic outlets have successfully provided hydraulic power to many implements, in some instances these hydraulic outlets begin to leak hydraulic oil and result in contamination of the soil by exposure to hydraulic oil and therefore need to be serviced and/or be rebuilt frequently, often at a cost of hundreds of dollars per service event.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved environmentally friendly methods and systems for providing sources of hydraulic power to implements which are more robust and dramatically decrease leakage of hydraulic oil and the concomitant need to repair or rebuild the hydraulic outlet.